


Avidan

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Dan is intersex because why not, Fantasy, Gen, Intersex, Intersex AU, Other, School Work, Short Story, TW - Blood, TW - Cutting, TW- Suicide, sorry - Freeform, though this is a gross over simplification of intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man gives to the homeless out of his own heart every day. However once his secret is found out will he continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing Hope Shines So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was an assessment piece I had to do for school. It honestly has nothing to do with the grumps except their names. I literally just couldn't think of any names. If the chapters seem kinda short it's because the story had to be 800-1000 words. So... Sorry I guess. This work is heavily inspired by the Kingkiller Chronicles series by Patrick Rothuss. I highly recommend you read it.
> 
> Also I have a super bad cold so I probably won't update for awhile but I've already finished this so this is all good. 
> 
> Enjoy Lovlies ♥

Eyes aglow, brighter than the glistening sunset before me.

Hungry

Waiting.

The lid drops with a thud to the ground. Some gasp with their mouths ajar, others have writhing eyes, though their attention is held all the same.

My eyes turn their attention back to the now open case and I lift the rabbit out with a gentle touch.

It’s soft.

Soft like a mother’s warm kiss.

Tender like her warmth.

Fur as bright as heaven’s promise; something one would never want to let go.

It’s eyes, though obviously unmoving shine with a dazzling intensity of warmth and comfort like the sun’s rays of hope.

“For you Holly.”

Her once patient expression (one she had trouble maintaining) is now chiselled away showing an enormous genuine smile. The light of the sun seems to be her now and not the sun itself. She has become a new sun for the earth, positively radiating.

I smile at them all, pale bones and bruised cheeks. I love each child as my own flesh. Their worn shoes a monument to all they’ve suffered through, all they may go through for the rest of their lives. Others don’t understand for they have not kissed the asphalt when the moonlight rose as I once did like they are now.

 

“Who wants to hear a story?”  


	2. In Days Of Centuries Past

“In the beginning there were four pillars of time signifying not what time does but what time means: Progression, knowledge, hope and destruction. Every pillar had a deity possessing its power.

Arin God of Progression; Leigh God of Hope; Ross God of Destruction, and (Y/N) God of Knowledge.

Where three of four Gods were men who ruled with an iron fist (Y/N) had the chest of a man but the abdomen of a woman. However, (Y/N) was smarter than to let them know, for in ancient times women were not heard.

On the Holy Day of Marth the lands of Earth were built. In a circle their hands joined and begged with all their might as gusts of wind came from beneath and shook the lands, which sent them forth without robes.

Ross looked across at (Y/N), abhorred at the creation of what seemed like a grotesque patchwork of humanity so close to him. His hands broke the chains as he looked to the left, for Leigh was also unsightly to him with the chest of a woman and the abdomen of a man.

Forced to start what we know as humanity today Leigh and (Y/N) were banished by Ross’ hand.”


	3. Capitalism, The Lonely Road

Now packed up I walk a lonely road.

“Avidan.”

The name rings shrill and crisp, it cuts like a knife.

They watch my back. I walk inside.

Today is the day I lose part of myself.

 

Blue faded outer casing, silver locks. On the counter they look sadly back at me as if they were features of a person weeping.

The clerk looks at me in disbelief which turns to shock. “Dan that’s…”

“It’s all I have left, Suzy please.”

She can’t tell how much I’m begging, how much my heart is ripping apart. How I’m tearing every part of me away from myself just to survive by putting it there.

She pushes coins into my hand.

“Buy it before Marth.”

“I don’t know if I- “

Suzy cuts me off pushing cold metal deeper into my palm.

“Go.”


	4. Storms Of September

No longer having a purpose my head hangs.

“Avidan.”

The name rings in my ears again, my name. A name I have for the greater good.

The sunlight doesn’t shine through the windows of my house anymore only the night illuminates as the door opens. Only then it dawns on me; I’ve been putting it off till now.

These children have no hope, without my warmth their hope is gone. Their eyes won’t shine and their faces will become the asphalt they kiss. They’ll sink in the background of life.

“Avidan!”

The name-callers have followed me. They are sticky sick men reeking of havoc. Like wolves in a pack they’ve smelt me out.

“Why do you call my name so fiercely?”

The wolves say no words, they begin to attack.


	5. Afterglow

Torn, they leave me in the darkness of my house. My breasts now uncovered and bleeding, scratched and raw. My thin stature, trying to stand weakly against the pale moonlight, like a rotting corpse. With a wheeze I am somehow able to breathe, able to move and see clearly. Grabbing the bandages off the shelf I move to the bathroom, illuminated by the moon at the window and dress my wounds.

I’m mad. Mad at myself for not fighting. Mad at myself for not sending them back, mad at myself for doing nothing. Now they’ve seen me. They know my secret better than the four corners of the earth I’ve overseen.


	6. Run With The Hunted

“Leigh.”

The name callers are back, now without the name I’ve chosen for myself, but with the name I was blessed with, one that forces me to move.

I now walk the streets with the pack past the parks into alleys where bad things grow. Where the saddest of all those faceless children live.

“Daaa!”

The name calls to me through her angelic voice, though it does not break the grip wolves hold.

“Leigh.” My ears perk up at the wolf’s noise.

“That stuffed toy, it’ll fetch good money. Take it.”

My heart wrings a strained chord inside my ears at those words as my hands reached for the light in Holly’s life. I cannot stop. I am possessed by the darkness.

I am no longer a vessel for hope, I am a vessel for destruction now.

Tears form at her eyes as I take the rabbit from her and walk away with the pack. Her gaze burning a hole in my sullied heart. 


	7. Broken Dark

The sun sets as I step into my home. It looks tired empty and cold.

The stuffed rabbit sits on the shelf near my bandages; its eyes look at me, what once was happiness now has a hung head in sadness.

Like me.

There is no point to continuing. By not resisting I have picked a path of destruction. This is the road I have chosen and am now choked down. Every beat in my heart cries out; it cries out to resist this path, but with the power they hold there is no way to go back.

Without hope is there a point? The human condition needs hope. Without something to hope and aim for we wander with no purpose or ambition. We wander mindlessly scorching the Earth past recognition. We have no right or wrong, no reason for a moral compass. For why do we need a compass when we have no hope to navigate?

Moonlight shines from the window of my bathroom producing a shine where the moon’s beams hit the surface. My scissors lie illuminated in the darkness. Cold as stone I touch them. They hold a promise. A promise to the end, they are all the hope I have left. They hold the power to end the destruction of hope. To let whatever hope is left in the Earth linger and grow. Barefoot. I take them with me, with the rabbit. I am running, my body pulsing.

This is the only way left. To plant the last hope down where it was stolen.


	8. Might Be Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood, death

My heart beats fast as dawn rises. Light hits my face; it reveals me, my body weak and vulnerable.

I’ve done all I can do now.

Months ago this might have hurt, might have made me sick, but now nothing looks sweeter.

The flow of blood looks soothing, following the cut along my wrist as the last of my warmth lingers to the floor on my doorstep.

I can’t even feel the pain the scissors have made.

A calmness of knowing that I’m escaping it all washes over me turning to euphoria and light headedness, as the sun sets its perch by the mountain. I’m covered in red, the colour of my freedom. It sticks to my body like the choice I’ve made. Relief is the last sigh my body can take before the comfort of darkness’ embrace takes hold keeping me safe from destruction.

I am no longer Dan Avidan.

 I have returned to my natural form above the Earth; able to oversee all the hope in the world

 

I, Leigh, have let the last of hope live on before I was forced to destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the story. Sorry for the shortness, suicide and shitty ending. I surpassed the word limit my teacher set so I had to find a way to end it quick. Either way I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
